jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Update Idea: Jailbreak 2.0
So after looking at the previous update idea, I realized that criminals would be way too OP and that wouldn't be fair to the cops, so I made some changes to the criminal side and added some new features for the fellow law enforcers. In fact, this update would be so big, I think Jailbreak will feel like a whole different game! I hope you guys will like them! 1. More Weapons If you know me, I'm a sucker for weapons in game. So I came up with some new eapons they sould add in Jailbreak. all of these will be in their own catagories, and you can only have one weapon from 1 primary, and 1 secondary weapon catagories ( 11 catagories in total, 3 being secondary, 8 primary.) Primary Weapons (Limited reloads) Assault Rifles ( extra reloads: $100) Honey Badger '''Cost: $10,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 30x2 Damage: Med '''XM8A1 '''Cost: $10,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 30x2Damage: Med '''ARX 160 '''Cost: $20,000 Mode: 3-Round Burst Ammo: 40x2 Damage: High '''AK 12 '''Cost: $20,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 32x2 Damage: Med '''FAL OSW '''Cost: $15,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 18x3 Damage: High Dual Guns ( extra reloads: $100) '''BM9 '''Cost: Mode: Single Fire Ammo: 24x2 Damage: Med '''Judge '''Cost: Mode: Single Fire Ammo: 12x2 Damage: High '''Sawed-Off '''Cost: Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 4x2 Damage: Very High '''Uzi '''Cost: Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 64x2 Damage: Low '''FMG9 '''Cost: Mode: Single Fire Ammo: 60x2 Damage: Med Shotguns ( extra reloads: $200) '''TAC 12 '''Cost: $1,000 Mode: pump action Ammo: 12x2 Damage: Med '''R870 '''Cost: Mode: $1,000 pump action Ammo: 8x2 Damage: Med '''MTS 225 '''Cost: $1,500 Mode: pump action Ammo: 3x2 Damage: High '''DB12 '''Cost: $2,000 Mode: 4-round burst Ammo: 4x2 Damage: High '''USAS 12 '''Cost: $2,500 Mode: full auto Ammo: 12x2 Damage: High Sniper Rifles ( extra reloads: $500) '''Lynx '''Cost: $30,000 Mode: Bolt Action Ammo: 6x2 Damage: High '''G36R '''Cost: $30,000 Mode: Full auto Ammo: 24x2 Damage: Med '''Intervention '''Cost: $40,000 Mode: Bolt Action Ammo: 5x2 Damage: Very High '''L115 '''Cost: $35,000 Mode: Bolt Action Ammo: 3x2 Damage: High '''MK14 '''Cost: $35,000 Mode: Semi-Automatic Ammo: 12x2 Damage: High Machine Guns ( extra reloads: $1,000) '''MK48 '''Cost: Mode: $50,000Full Auto Ammo: 100x1 Damage: Very High '''SAW '''Cost: Mode: $45,000 Full AutoAmmo: 80x2 Damage: High '''Vulcan '''Cost: $45,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 100x1 Damage: High '''XMG '''Cost: $40,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 70x1 Damage: Med '''HMG50 '''Cost: $40,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 60x2 Damage: Med Explosives ( extra reloads: $10,000) '''GL06 '''Cost: $45,000 Mode: Single Fire, grenade launcher, sticks on target. Ammo: 2x10 Damage: High '''MK32 '''Cost: $45,000 Mode: full auto, grenade launcher, bounces. Ammo: 12x2 Damage: Med '''SMAWG '''Cost: $50,000 Mode: Single Fire, rocket launcher Ammo: Damage: 1x10 Very High '''Panzer '''Cost: $50,000 Mode: Single fire, Rocket launcher, follows target Ammo: 1x10 Damage: High '''M202 '''Cost: $55,000 Mode: full auto, rocket launcher, shoots 4 rockets in one shot. Ammo: 4x8 Damage: High Elemental Weapons ( extra reloads: $5,000) '''Flame Thrower '''Cost: $45,000 Mode: Full Auto, can set targets on fire Ammo: 300x1 Damage: High '''Acid Hound '''Cost: $45,000 Mode: Full Auto, can Poison targets Ammo: 300x1 Damage: High '''Tesla '''Cost: $45,000 Mode: Full auto, can electrify targets Ammo: 300x1 Damage: High '''Freeze Ray '''Cost: $40,000 Mode: Full auto, can freeze targets Ammo:300x1 Damage: Med '''Microwave '''Cost: $50,000 Mode: Full auto, fires a long laser like beam. Ammo: 300x1 Damage: Very High Experimental Weapons ( extra reloads: $500,000) '''Ion Cannon '''Cost: $1,000,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 50x1 Damage: High Other: can poison, can go through shields '''Laser Cutter '''Cost: $1,000,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 80x1 Damage: High Other: short range, sets target on fire, lasers can split '''Pulse Rifle '''Cost: $1,000,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 25x1 Damage: Very High Other: can freeze target, long range '''DSR1 '''Cost: $1,000,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 30x1 Damage: Very High Other: perfect ricochet, long range, freezes target '''Railgun '''Cost: $1,000,000 Mode: Semi-Automatic Ammo: 15x1 Damage: Very High other: unlimite range: can go through up to 3 players in a row with a single fire. Secondary Weapons (all secondaries have infinite ammo) Pistols '''Five Seven Cost: $1,000 Mode: 3-Round Burst First Ammo: 12x Damage: High TAC 45 Cost: $2,000 Mode: Semi-Automatic Ammo: 12x Damage: Med Desert Eagle Cost: $3,000 Mode: Semi-Automatic Ammo: 7x Damage: Med P99 Cost: $5,000 Mode: Semi-Automatic Ammo: 10x Damage: Med Crossbow Cost: $10,000 Mode: Single Fire Ammo: 1x Damage: Very High SMGs Bizon Cost: $10,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 60x Damage: Med Vector Cost: $10,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 30x Damage: High P90 Cost: $20,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 60x Damage: Very High UMP 45 Cost: $5,000 Mode: Full Auto Ammo: 30x Damage: Low MTAR Cost: $5,000 Mode: 3-Round Burst Ammo: 60x Damage: High Melee Weapons Katana ''' Cost: $3,000 Damage: High Special: 50% chance to reflect bullets '''Stun Baton Cost: $2,000 Damage: Med Special: Can electrify enimies Club Cost: $2,000 Damage: Low Special: Can rag doll enimies, like a tazer Axe 'Cost: $2,000 Damage: High Special: None '''Knife '''Cost: $1,000 Damage: Med Special: None Special Weapons These weapons are unlockable in jailbreak if you complete the goals required to achieve the item. '''Credit Canon '- Requirement: Buy all vehicles and weapons. Location: 1M Dealership Description: Bought everything and want to get rid of all the access money you don't want? use the Credit Cannon! instead of bullets and rockets like every other weapon, it's ammo feeds on your money! use your cash as a death sentence for your enimies! 'Ban Hammer '- Requirement: Obtain all police badges Location: Town Hall Description: You are an honorable officer protecting the city, thus you have earned the Ban Hammer! the Ban Hammer is the strongest weapon in existence. It's so powerful, it has been said it can fling a single criminal across the entire county. ( actually, it can fling you across the lake upon destroying all of your heath) use it wisely, as the hammer can break with a single swing. 'Golden Gun '- Requirement: Obtain all Criminal badges Location: Nightclub Description: Well well well, if it isn't the champion himself! I must say, after all that work, you truly deserve a prize for all that. Take the Golden gun, our most epensive weapon of all! with unlimited range and deadly bullets made of pure gold, this baby really does mean "one shot, one kill". But don't use it too much, because it can only shoot one bullet, and it takes an EXTREME amount of time to reload. (10 minutes in total) 'The Flare '- Requirement: Have all the badges! Location: Gunshop 1, in the shooting range. Description: Congrats! You are the master of achievements! here is your prize: THE FLARE! This high damaging bad boy contains Gragon's Breath shotgun shells, which can set enimies on fire! Not only that, it's even long range. The bullets even explode upon impact and split into smaller bullets that can burn your enimies to the ground! SEND YOUR FOES TO THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HADES! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 'Grabling Hook '- Requirement: Find all hiden easter eggs in jailbreak Location: All Apartments Description: You found the secrets, you found the Grabling Arm! This grabling arm can pull enimies towards you like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, and can let you swing around buildings like Spiderman! Great for escaping, traveling, and harpooning enimies! 2. Laboratory The Laboratory is in a remote location in Jailbreak that holds the Experimental Weapons. As a criminal, once you buy a weapon, the whole building will go on lockdown and the police will be notified. To escape, you have to go though a laser obstacle course in order to escape. As a police, lockdown won't happen, but you do have to enter a code at the entrance to leave the lab. the code will be located in on a table near the weapons. (the code is "849130") if you want the experimental weapons, you have to to here! 3. Police Accesories These items are exlusive to police only. 'Flash Bangs '- Flash Bangs can be thrown like grenades. instead of exloding hurting people, they will explode creating a white smoke cloud. crimininals will be blinded for 3 seconds, while cops will be able to see the criminals being highlighted red. Cost: $1,500 'Tracking Device '- The Tracking Device will stick onto a criminal if they manage to escape from you. however, they are useless without a Police Drone. Cost: $1,000 'Police Drone '- the police drone will direct you to the criminal who you put your tracking device on. $5,000 '''Spike Trap - traps can pop tires on criminal cars. all you need to do is to place them on the road, and wait. Pepper Spray '- this can slow down enimies speed and fire rate by 20% Cost: $500 5. Radio Don't you want to listen to music without getting the Radio Gamepass? well your in luck! all radios in vehicles and apartments will be playing music 24/7! the following music will be in this video: (which song do you like the most?) The radio will be playing all 12 songs in order in an endless loop, thus you can't choose a song in the regular radio (it will work like a normal radio). You can turn it off and on. You can even switch to your own song with the radio gamepass. if this feature is added to jailbreak, i think we should change the nam of the "radio gamepass" to "CD Player Gamepass". 6. More Robable Places These locations will be like the donut store and gas station: '''Movie Theater '- Location: City Item: Popcorn Character: NapkinNate Money: $800 'Arcade '- Location: City Item: Hot Dog Character: PapaGooby Money: $500 'Coffee Shop '- Location: City Item: Cofee Character: Myusernamesthis Money: $800 'Music Store '- Location: Town Item: N/A Character: Kobe712 (me) Money: $500 'Workshop '- Location: Town Item: N/A Character: Ved_Dev Money: $400 7. Satus Effects Some of the weapons will have status effects: '''Fire'' ''- rapidly damages target's health for a short amount of time Electrify'' ''- will decrease the fire rate of target Poison'' ''- slowly damages target's health for a long amount of time Freeze'' ''- lowers target's speed by 10% 8. Nightclub Not everyone can afford the apartments for protection, luckily I have a solution. The nightclub will work as a free safeplace for criminals, so police can't enter the building. However, you can only be in there for 5 minutes, and once those minutes are up, you will teleported out, and can't enter there for 10 minutes. The nightclub will also play this song. 9. Town Hall Same as nightclub, but it's for police instead. 10. Criminal outfit When I became a cop for the first time, I noticed the cops get to have a blue police uniform of FREE. And I thought, "hmm, if the cops get a free outfit, then the criminals should have one." so I looked at some Roblox images and found the best items for the criminals! check them out: Cf1f0e23dbfe39844de48767a0c089b4.png|This will be what the criminal outfit would look like. E5f9efd2cbc4a29cc6e3a22651940df9.png|Criminals will also have access to these goggles too! 11. Mineshaft Ever since the museum's new robbery function, I thought up a new location for criminals to rob: THE MINESHAFT! There are two ways you can enter and exit: 1. an elevator that requires a key card, and 2. an explodable wall that requires a rocket launcher. as soon as you enter, police will be notified. At first, you need to go across a dangerous lava river by jumping on rocks floating by. After that, you will enter a cave full of crystals; this is the jackpot. Press E on a mineral and they will be added to your museum bag ( 5 kg for normal bag, 10 kg for bigger duffel bag ). When your done collecting what you need, head back to the surface to give the minerals to the collectors. Each mineral ore will have its own weight and price: ( price will be doubled if VIP) Coal - 0.5, $100 Iron - 1.0, $200 Ruby - 1.5, $500 Sapphire - 2.0, $1000 Emerald - 2.5, $1500 Silver - 3.0, $2000 Gold - 3.5, $2500 Diamond - 4.0, $5000 12. Jailbreak Theme Song After looking through other games on roblox, jailbreak is the only popular game that doesn't have a theme song. so I found the perfect song for jailbreak: What do think of the song? Does it fit the theme of Jailbreak? Let me know on the comment section below! (I think it's PERCECT for the game!) This blog took me a LONG time Asimo, you got a lot of fans with so many ideas for the game. So many, you should give us a shoutout and a prize! Category:Blog posts